Los admin (Los villanos) parte IV
"Los admin (Los villanos)": DaMastha - El segundo admin, Blackzetsu - El consejero, LadyLostris - El admin ayudante, Camotazopati - El admin rey''.'' Cuarta y última parte del maravilloso artículo en donde se toma en cuenta a los supremos usuarios como unos del staff de la wikia generalista omnipotente y el mismísimo claro, el autoritario, el rey, el monarca, el alto gran inexorable, el omnívoro, el supremo emperador CamotazoPaTi y un pequeño aditivo de los administradores extintos de la otra wikia. Cabe resaltar sus partes en la trolleada algoriana y después de ella como también un fragmento de antes de los catastróficos hechos que dejen en crisis y en mira al diabólico reporte de los VSTF a ambas wikias. Y tal vez se preparen para despedirse de su cuenta a base de eso o de que se retiren como los otros admin que dejaron polvoriento y sucio su propio palacio "hasta que BlackZetsu lo limpió junto a las cagadas de los trolls del bando algoriano". "Historia #3": ¿Wikia o kiwia? (Nombre científico: Wiki4nus). Un usuario de semejante nombre que forma parte del staff de las wikias y la wikia en general, de esos que inspeccionan los pasillos wikiánicos para poder tener mayor respaldo, de hecho aparece en las wikias al crearse por parte de los fundadores y de los administradores al lograr crear la página de entrada. En las wikias de poops hispanos desde 2011 apareció este usuario del staff y como se puede apreciar, es el que da la bienvenida, el que crea la página de usuarios registrados, el que dice algo parecido a esto: "Gracias por editar la página (Nombre de página aquí)" como también patrulla direcciones IP de los usuarios anónimos como usuarios registrados. Despues de todo no bloquea o restinge el acceso como los que hacen los VSTF o los administradores de la comunidad generalista wikiana multiversal. Más bien informa acerca del asunto, por esas razones las wikias de poops pueden desaparecer en un santiamén por parte de ellos, y lo peor, duro, raspado, salvajemente rastrillero y sin vaselina por los que reportadores ya sean los usuarios registrados o los propios administradores hasta el consejero de BlackZetsu puede hacerlo. Quien sabe si es un lince que se cree alto maquinola fiera troesmática de los magníficos oceanos sirénicos exóticos del planeta Xen o un tipo que controla a un "bot" para hacer el trabajo sucio o un programador wikiano para que se ahorre todo esta labor para estar dándole la bienvenida a los usuarios anónimos y ahí es donde los trolls corrompen, defecan y se malogran artículos tanto útiles como inútiles. El hecho de patrullar es para dar un previo aviso de actividad por parte del usuario, ese tiempo en que Algoran junto con los trolls hicieron su arenal al dejar en caos la wikia por primera vez en marzo 2015, pero al parecer no lo bloquearon, fue a partir de la segunda vez según los testigos troll. Actualmente sigue con sus actividades, pero ni así harán que los admin hagan algo al respecto, tanto que uno se retira y otro se fue de vacaciones igual en la otra wikia de poops en donde los admin se fueron para siempre. Se podría catalogar como el supervisor cósmico multiversal de la dimensión desconocida de las wikias ocultas, de esas que los admins son malos y hostigadores, sí, peor que los de las wikias de poops, pero ni eso va a sobrepasar a los del VSTF, ellos bloquean terriblemente y castigan salvajemente a sus víctimas. El usuario además deja mensaje para contactar con los del staff de la wikia para pedir apoyo a los de la comunidad de wikia para poder aportar a otras wikias para su mantenimiento con los otros usuarios, claro con los administradores locales, puede que no hagan caso a plegarias peticionales del que lo pide puede ser un usuario cualquiera o un administrador. En resumen, es el verdadero consejero y da las instrucciones para poder mejorar en la wikia o mejorar la wikia, pero BlackZetsu no hizo bien su labor consejero y por lo tanto se fue por el camino fácil. Mal, patético y simplemente de cobardes pusilánimes quejumbrosos lo que quiso hacer ese intento de consejero pedorro. "Historia #4": Los administradores de la wikia de poop hispano (De la brigada LOL) Cuenta la historia de que el pooper Ezeneco (Uno de los administradores) allá por julio del 2011 creó la wikia por parte de la brigada LOL para contrariar la wikia de la brigada SS creada por CriticalShock y administrada por el troll malvado de SatanJaguer, cabe resaltar que la página de inicio dice algo referente de que agradecen a la extinta wikia (la que SatanJaguer llevó a la muerte) y de que le hayan copiado el logo y los contenidos "pero se llenó de artículos inútiles" claro cinismo por parte de Ezeneco a los de la wikia de la brigada SS, creada a mediados del 2011. De Orbis no se sabe mucho, según los artículos de la guerra de trolls vs poopers, era más que claro que pertenece a la brigada SS y era el troll secreto que no se sabía su identidad en estos lares. ¿Pero porqué carajos administra la wikia de la brigada LOL?, ¿acaso Ezeneco habló con ese saltamuros y le dió el cargo de admin?. Que se sepa, eso ocurrió antes de la segunda guerra de poopers vs trolls y por esa razón acabaron desolados cuando terminó eso y durante el 2012 estuvieron inactivos hasta hoy. Sólo el único de los dos que bloqueó fue Ezeneco unas tres veces. Actualmente se han retirado ambos, tanto como del poop como de la administración de la wikia del poop hispano. No hay rastro de ellos en la wikia aunque los otros miembros de la brigada se hayan retirado y disolviendo la organización, lo mismo con la brigada SS, CriticalShock, Orbis, RacconTylor se retiraron, SatanJaguer está como inactivo actualmente. BlackZetsu tomó cargo de la wikia claro, siendo consejero para tratar de revivirla aparte de que está en abandono al igual que la otra. Cuando terminó la segunda guerra de poops, se puede decir que tanto la wikia de CriticalShock fue borrada y la de Ezeneco fue abandonada durante un par de años hasta que vino MrAlgoran y editó algunos artículos promocionándose en ambas dándole popularidad alguna. No había tanta actividad como en la otra del perro sucio arenoso de DaMastha y el rey Camotazo porque los administradores simplemente eran poopers y como hacían poops no tenían tiempo para estar al pendiente de administrar, bloquear, reportar y crear artículo alguno a pesar de que hayan hecho unos cuantos, la última edición de ellos fue en diciembre del 2011 al parecer, y la otra wikia se creó en ese mes por DaMastha y la administró al año siguiente, Camotazo fue llamado (era usuario común registrado sin cargo) y administró junto con el denominado pooper de DaMastha. En cambio, OrbisDerideo sólo editó unos artículos, en especial el de sentence mixing y el LSD junto con su propio artículo para promocionarse (estaba en todo su derecho porque es admin de esa wikia, es pooper conocido y por lo tanto merece crear su artículo propio, cosa que ese poser mediocre inepto de R-3TZ_49 no sabe). "Historia #5:" UserpageBot (Nombre científico: Us-derp-age-BOT) Usuario que "es auténtico maquinola fiera salvaje de la corporacion Medabot", causante y el responsable de la página de perfil de los integrantes del VSTF como él mismo, Cyanide3, Pio387, Lady Lostris, Kopcap94, VegaDark, ¿Y Ajraddatz?, no parce chamo, él es el que mejor hizo su trabajo que el resto, y no necesita de que le editen un mísero perfil al tipo ese. Pero los maquinolas no son malos como los del VSTF por si acaso, más bien son controlados por viles y malvados malosos malignos programadores usuarios administradores estrella de la Wikia en términos generales, pues no ha bloqueado o restringido el acceso a los infractores delincuentes de los trolls del grupo A.L.I.A.S ni mucho menos ha restaurado páginas como los admin y ese consejero de BlackZetsu. Alguien lo ha tenido que llamar para que inspeccione la wikia temporalmente, ¿para eso llaman a un bot wikiano para que les haga el trabajo sucio y asqueroso que tienen pendiente?, ni con eso la wikia abandonada de poops se salva, durante el tiempo del 2011 "El primer infractor maligno del VSTF llamado VegaDark en las wikias de poop hispano" en la que Pooplover solía editar borró 4 artículos, y de ahí se fue por donde vino el muy estúpido ese. Aparte deja el mensaje que es este: "I am a global bot maintained by Sactage. My main task is to automatically create userpages for members of the VSTF and certain members of staff when they edit at a new wiki. I will not respond to any messages, please see my maintainer's message wall if you have any questions about my operation." Esto da a entender que es un maquinola fiera troesmática pero controlada y mantenida por un usuario llamado "Sactage", por lo tanto no tiene caso hablar de la máquina sino al que lo usa, al que lo ha creado, engrendrado y originado. Cabe resaltar que es maquina fiera universal a niveles generales wikianos, es decir en todas las wikias existentes y por haber. Además dice que es inútil para los trolles llevarle la contraria o sino se pueden hacer lo de la escena de cierta película al decirle el tipo al maquinola termineitoresca galáctica espacial "REPROGRAMA" y poder cargarse a trolleadas salvajes al usuario que lo controla. (NOTA: Además dice que le crea página de usuario especialmente el del perfil a los del VSTF y a los del Staff en las wikias CUANDO EDITAN ARTÍCULOS, sí claro, restaurar artículo es editar, más bien es re-editar). Por otro lado, Sactage, al igual que Cordg, es un administrador local de la wikia centralista multiversal que tiene "la llave" a las puertas y de remate usuario del VSTF, osea autoritario por partida doble y "wikia star", osea un puto ídolo wikiano de los bendecidos superdotados por el dios espiritual señor de la Wikia y habitante de la décima dimensión que "todo lo sabe", "todo lo puede" y "todo lo ve". ¿Habrá bloqueado, resturado y hecho su trabajo como se debe?, porque su "robot maquinola" vino a territorios pooperos a inspeccionar por si les borran en un dos por tres esa wikia y la otra del Rey Camotazo, ¡LAS WIKIAS DE POOPS CORREN PELIGRO!, ¡CORRAN A LAS COLINAS PARA QUE LOS PUTESTIOS NO NOS ALCANZEN!. Historia #6: CamotazoPaTi (El admin rey) El administrador sobreviviente de las wikias de poops involucradas que existen. Actualmente aparece pocas veces a hacer sus faenas wikianas pooperas de restaurar artículos o bloquear a algunos pillos idiotas que se pasan de verga con esto y con lo aquello. Un usuario de habla inglesa y "usando el traductor de google" para comunicarse con los administradores contactó con ellos para hacer intento de enlace, cosa que no resultó ya que NO HUBO ACUERDO NI FIRMA DE TÉRMINOS Y CONDICIONES... el nick de Camotazo suena algo español o espanglish LOL como también hay alienados antixenófobos que usan alias en inglés, aunque "DaMastha" suena árabe su alias. En días de diciembre del 2011 junto con DaMastha eran editores de la misma hasta que el año siguiente hicieron su labor de administradores. Se sabe que ellos crearon los artículos de "Guerra de poopers vs trolls" en su tiempo. CamotazoPaTi no era la basura arenosa bloqueadora que lo es actualmente pero tenia los privilegios maravillosos de ser admin y rey burócrata aristocrático del palacio pooperista, su compa, DaMastha, estaba decayendo lentamente a partir de cometer eso (con tal de recibir las balas para protegerse de los trolls como pooplover por ejemplo). Durante 2 años estuvo en paz manejando la wikia como el rey administrador emperador cósmico monarquista que es hasta que apareció el grupo A.L.I.A.S fundado por el Señor L.X en 2014 (la historia del grupo en sí es otra, sólo se incluye lo del ejército algoriano en este asunto) y el mismo fundador aportaba a las wikias como usuario anónimo y luego como usuario registrado tanto en la wikia esa y en la otra de los poopers retirados Ezeneko y MorbisDelrodeo. Como CamotazoPaTi se ganaba el respeto ya que la wikia que administraba según decía que era la versión española de YouChew y la wiki de Chewiki para darle cabida a algo no serio como el poop, en donde antes "era chévere" y luego dejaron de tomarle en serio el asunto aunque los moderadores y administradores le rinden culto como gran ídolo pionero al que hizo el poop en movie maker y lo publicó por internet allá por finales del 2004, era como la Frikipedia del poop inglés, un consejo para Camotazo: si quieren hacer algo parecido, deben hacer una página web propia para luego convertirlo en la Wikipedia del poop hispano en vez de dejar en la wikia "en donde todos puedan editar" porque su reputación se fue por el retrete actualmente. Tal admin empezaba a bloquear usuarios aparte de editar, restaurar, mover páginas, agregar categorías, imágenes o simplemente protegiendo algunas páginas de la wikia del poop hispano desde 2012. "Así como es que salieron, como dos perros, que uno ladró antes que el otro y luego empezaron a morder". "De modo que has aprendido de éste" se le diría a cualquiera de los dos tanto a Camotazo como a DaMastha. Pero algo bueno se tiene que decir y es que Camotazo no era tan estúpido idiota tragasable que DaMastha, es más, sólo restauraba páginas y bloqueaba si era usuario registrado en su mayoría porque bloquear IP's dinámicas era como matar a un muerto literalmente, y hacía lo que podía por tal de mantener en actividad en la wikia. Durante el 2014 no pasaba por terribles casos hasta que un salvaje MrAlgoran apareció registrado como usuario y se creó su artículo a manera de broma sarcástica y le dió popularidad que luego la wikia se transformó en un basural inmundiciosa del tiradero al darle la contra y a los admin para empezar. Todo eso terminó desde que DaMastha se retiró, los trolls Algorianos lo dejaron hecho papilla, Astrodex clamaba la administración pero se lo negaron y él, estando frustrado se largó, MrALGA continua pero con menor frecuencia. Camotazo al pasar por arenosos momentos karmáticos que le devolvieron sus malas acciones como admin bajo la ley del talión xDDD, Algoran y el Señor L, claro del grupo A.L.I.A.S le dieron y no consejos, por debajo de la lengua y otra cosa parecida. Y no dejaba mensaje o creaba artículo al respecto así como DaMastha lo hizo pero para retirarse. Por ahora está de vacaciones hasta su próximo retorno y por supuesto a volver a ser el rey que todos queremos.